battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20160328140237/@comment-24142455-20160525010725
As Blazkowicz climbed up the ladder, Boekhounder followed on another one, the performance was about to begin. Dozens of Wehrmacht and SF officials sat in the audience, and the Fuhrer inside a box nearby. As Blazkowicz crossed along it, the Fuhrer looked up and saw him making his way across. He squinted a bit, and gestured to one of his personal commandos. The commando nodded, and got five of them heading up... As Blazkowicz made his way along it, he heard the clambering of boots, and looked in front of him, three SF soldiers, and behind him, two more. They were the Fuhrer's personal SF Commandos. Them on this small catwalk. While Blazkowicz was in that situation, Boekhounder climbed up the ladder and pulled out his defense pistol, looking around and suddenly heard even more clanging as he looked up in front of him... standing there was Rudi Jager, wearing the exact suit he had on from the mission to Castle Wolfenstien. He looked at Boekhounder and grinned. -In German- Jager: Welcome to Berlin.... Agent Boekhounder..... Suddenly, the performance began, and the SF commandos attacked Blazkowicz. He punched one in the face, and kicked the other behind him, throwing them back. The soldier got back up and slammed into Blazkowicz, causing him to drop his SMG as it dangled over a spotlight. F*ck He pulled out his defense pistol, only for the Commando to snatch it from his hands and fire it, thankfully suppressed. He dodged the shot and it hit the commando behind him, causing him to fall off and land on a catwalk below, the sound of Die Fledermaus drowning it out. Blazkowicz grabbed his combat knife and looked through the opening between the helmet and mask. Blazkowciz: Beautiful evening for a battle. He body slammed the soldier, forcing the first soldier off his feet, and the other behind him did a flip and regained his balance, grabbing his own combat knife and slicing Blazkowicz's shoulder, and blood flew out, several drops landing on a Wehrmacht officer's cup below...... As the two fought above, Fergus walked beneath the stage towards another entrance point with the main group. As they rounded the corner, the door suddenly opened, and out came a drunken Gottlob Berger. Aside him was his German Shepard, Greta whom began to bark at them. Berger: You! Wha- whats with your weapons Fergus: Weapons? We have no weapons! These are instruments Berger: Oh really the-then? Playt them for me! drops wine bottle Fergus turned around to Prendergast, who got out his mobile phone and found a classical violin song. Fergus opened his violin case, and pulled out his SMG as Berger looked surprised. Prendergast quickly hit play, and Fergus removed the stick magazine, playing it as if it was the instrument itself. Prendergast let the music play as Berger looked in shock and surprise, as his face went to joy as he watched this bearded man play an odd instrument with such perfection. Greta began to stop growling and calm as she sat next to her master. As Fergus finished, he bowed to the SF officer, who clapped with joy. Berger: Won-Wonderful! You musrt be going now! You-rr on stage! He opened the door, and the group made their way in..... OOC: Boekhounder v. Rudi, and Blazkowicz v. Strasser's Commandos.... Oh, the dog is gonna be important in a little bit as well.